


Mayberry Tales Opies Summer Flings

by stargazer6009



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: NA - Freeform, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: Opie Taylor had his cast remove so  now he is free for the rest of what's left of the summer
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, NA
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mayberry Tales Opies Summer Flings

It had been six long weeks since Opie broke his arm , and that left him alone for his friends went to summer camp but he was still alone for they wouldn't return for weeks  
so he just hung out at the court house, he rode his bike there see if his Pa wanted to go fishing Barney was about to take the squad car so they couldn't go .

Opie thought there is nothing going on no school so why is he taking the car? so Opie left then he send the car by John Master's house he rode up to the house walked to the side  
Opie looked in the window and was shocked to see Barney there he just took off his gun belt , removed his shirt and undershirt and then dropped his pants sat on the bed took off his socks and boxers laid on the bed stroking his cock just then John Masters walked in wearing ladies underwear and bra he crawled into bed they began kissing John began kissing Barney's body licking his nipples working his way down to his hard cock Opie watched he noticed his own cock was getting hard.

He then watched them suck each others cock Barney fingered John's ass hole soon John stopped and sat on Barney's cock he started out slow then began to really ride him John faced Barney he jacked his cock till he came all over Barney, barney then got on all fours held his ass open for John Opie was jacking his cock he let out a low groan as he came his knees went weak he watched them till Barney dressed and left John laid naked on his bed Opie went to the door rang the bell John answered the door in a robe Opie could see John's cock he asked if he had anything for him to do clean yard .

John then seen his robe was open and his cock was semi hard, Opie just smiled for his cock too was getting hard John looked around opened the door Opie walked in  
went right to the bedroom he was soon naked on his knees taking John's cock deep it had been forever since he had a cock John was about to cum , Opie stopped told him fill my ass Opie held his ass apart he soon felt the cock head enter, go on Opie said John slammed his cock his balls hitting Opie's Yeess!!! Opie said John came inside he laid atop of Opie, Opie was soon fucking John his cock short but so much thicker he hurt a little as it stretched his ass.  
Opie cleaned up asked if they could do it again sometime John agreed.

The days went by he was walking down the sidewalk when Thelma Lou called him into her office, he knew she was Barney girl but why not try he stood by her desk it was Friday, she worked by herself he looked at her she was pretty and how could Barney not be fucking her instead he was taking it up his ass, Opie noticed her breast they were kinda small but she was a small so they were ok , she smiled at him asked what he was looking at ? he told her You, are so pretty Thelma Lou blushed he asked her to stand up she did turn around he asked Thelma Lou laughed and did it Opie thought Barney is a idiot she then seen the bulge in his pants she was mad but then she thought he's young Opie stood was about to leave, wait she said she bit her lip she just had to see it she closed the office they stood there she sat in her chair her hands shaking she un zipped his pants , he undid his pants they fell to the floor his cock head poked out of the top of his underwear.  
She could see how big it was, actually it was bigger than Barney's she pulled his underwear off OH MY she gasped she took hold of it her hand just could fit around it  
Opie asked you going to show me too? Thelma Lou stood up reached behind her unzipped her dress she pulled it off took off her bra and panties held her arms out asked for his approval.  
He point to his cock think it says it all they laughed Thelma Lou knelt and took his cock then she opened wide just to take it she went slow finally took all of it she then began work it going faster Opie could feel himself cum Thelma Lou took all she could some ran out she swallowed her pussy was so wet she wonder if he knew how to eat pussy or even fuck just then Opie said your turn he told her to sit back she did he parted her lips found her clit rubbing it became hard he licked it he was sucking her clit fingering her pussy Thelma Lou was about to cum , she groaned as she came Barney could never make her cum like that but this young boy did .  
Thelma Lou asked where did you learn that Opie put his cock in her pussy OOOOHHHH GOOOD!!! she screamed he was all the way in he said after I fuck you Barney  
she said go ahead Opie fucked her he began to stretch her pussy she bent over her desk while he fucked her, the phone rang she answered it hello Barney.  
She told Opie don't stop Opie fucked her all the while she talked to Barney Opie felt himself about to cum she told him to pull out Opie did came all over ass and back .

Thelma Lou kissed Opie you will understand when your older, I do love Barney then she found out Ellie Walker was the one who taught Opie Thelma Lou cleaned Opie's cock  
then to her surprise Opie cleaned her up they went out the back door, she told him it would be a while for him to fuck her again have to let my pussy rest she laughed plus have to make Barney happy too he didn't know she knew Barney liked getting fucked for she herself had fucked him just like Ellie did to him .  
That night he would find out more about Ellie for his Pa was taking her out Opie was in his room when they came in Aunt Bea was at a club meeting Opie faked asleep  
he called to him Opie woke Andy told him to come to his bedroom, he did Ellie Walker was there and naked and wearing a strap on dildo OH look he is hard she said  
Andy stripped Opie did next they both began licking her dido and pussy Opie laid on the bed Ellie fucked him while Andy fucked her the bed was full Ellie was getting fucked in her ass and pussy and she sucked both of them dry .  
Opie drug himself to his room naked he fell right asleep , tomorrow would be the last day of summer he had to make the best of it if he could.


End file.
